Kiss The Girl
by FernandoFernandi
Summary: Hey. This story is a OneShot Songfic about Ron and Hermione, sort of a mix between romance and fluff. It's rather horrid, but that's okay.


A one-shot about Ron and Hermione. It may not be that good, but I tried. It is also a songfic to one of my favorite songs in one of my favorite movies. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed but you do not have to. Thanks for just reading it. If I did get reviews on it, I might continue to do R/HR songfic One-Shots or any requests. Thanks.

Ron Weasley lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His current thoughts were resting on his beloved Hermione. In his mind, she was everything a guy could ask for. She had it all. Beauty. Not the "normal", superficial, kind that you see in magazines like Witch Weekly, but a whole different genre. He could describe every detail of her face. The luscious locks of chestnut brown hair that fell down her back in sensuous waves that he so badly wanted to reach out and stroke. The wondrous hazel eyes that held so much compassion for everything, were so deep, and he felt himself drowning in them. Her soul radiated from them if you looked hard enough, which he did, often. Her eyebrows, arched and often scrunched together in determination or thought. Her nose, perfectly mounted directly in the middle, with a splash of such light freckles that you could hardly see them, unless you looked real close. Which he did, frequently. Her lips, slightly plump and curved, were beyond perfect, and he could just imagine the feeling of their soft silkiness against his own. Her smile, which made him melt, made everything better, and dawned light onto the worst of situations. She also had something that other girls lacked. Brains. Probably the smartest pupil in Hogwarts, yet ever so humble about it. Every time he aggravated her, and saw the tears forming in her eyes, his heart ripped into shreds, and enormous sense of guilt overwhelmed him. And perhaps his favorite thing about her was her personality. She didn't try to be like all the other girls. She was an individual and didn't rely on the materialistic things in life to get her through. She was her own person and had class, which some girls lacked. He knew he was in love, and oddly enough, so did Harry.

Sighing, he sat up slowly and let his thoughts drifted to other things, like the Hogsmeade visit that day. The three of them were going. Harry had managed to get his permission slip signed, and Hermione decided to join them. This was also the day I was finally going to admit my feeling for her, even if they weren't returned. Harry helped him plan it, and he hoped she would appreciate it. Getting untangled from his sheets, he slid the hangings away from his bed, he slowly made his way out of bed, to his trunk, and picked some clothes out for the day, along with a towel. Bundling them up and crossing the room with little ease, as the 6th year boys dormitory was quite a mess, he made his way to the bathroom. Stepping inside, he undressed and stepped into one of the shower cubicles. Turning on the water, and adjusting it to a level of heat he liked, he took his time and was surprised to say the least, when it suddenly became freezing. Shaking and shivering he turned off the shower and quickly hopped out. Grabbing his towel and drying himself, shaking his hair like a wet dog would his coat, he then slid into his clothes. Gently closing the door, he reentered the dormitory and saw his schoolmates awakening.

Harry was among them, reading something, that was a little smaller than a book. When Ron jovially said good morning, Harry jumped and closed the book. He had a slightly depressed look in his eyes, but that was to be expected after what happened at the Ministry. Banishing those thoughts he remembered that he needed to go over the plan again.

After recreating the scene and going over the details again, they ventured down to the Common Room and met with their missing counterpart. She was there, with a humongous book, like usual. Ron's breath caught at the sight of her. No longer in the drab Hogwarts robes, but in form fitting jeans and a flattering t-shirt, Hermione was the goddess of his dreams. Harry was saying something, but he couldn't quite make it out. As soon as Hermione's voice hit his ears, he was attentive and listening.

" Good morning boys," she called, probably waiting for a reply.

" Morning Mione," Harry said, while nudging Ron.

" Mornin' ," he replied, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, as he realized he was staring at her the whole time in a dreamlike state.

She seemed to have not noticed, and was starting to speak again,

" Shall we head off to breakfast before our trip? "

Ron answered quickly, not wanting to make himself look like anymore of a fool.

" We shall."

After exiting the nearly empty Common Room, and making their way down the number of stairs to the Great Hall, they sat down and enjoyed their meal while talking about various subjects. During the whole thing, he stared at Hermione, until she looked his way, and he, not so subtly, looked away. After finishing their breakfast, they went back to the dorms to get their money, permission slips, and their wands.

Walking outside, after retrieving their items, they got their permission slips checked by Filch and got into a carriage that would take them there. The weather was sunny and flowers were blooming all along the ground. Spring had to be one of Ron's favorite times of the year. The regrowth of the Earth after a harsh winter, had to be one of the most beautiful scenes. When they arrived, Harry looked around in wonder, pretending to have never seen it before. Truth was, that he had snuck here with Ron on one or more occasions. They had never told Hermione, it was all a part of the surprise awaiting her.

Getting out of the carriage, they stepped on the gravelly path as they made their way to Honeydukes for some sweets. They treated themselves to heaps of candy and came out with their money pouches a little less heavy. They then walked to Zonko's where Ron and Harry got some little things to prank people with. Alas, they reached a destination and Harry knowing what he was supposed to do, started his monologue.

" I am so sorry you guys, I totally forgot. I need to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and get a broom cleaning kit. It's awhile back, why don't you just go on without me? I'll meet you there."

Hermione was slightly hesitant, but nevertheless, cheerfully replied, " That's fine by me, how about you Ron?"

She gave him the award-winning smile and he felt his brains turn to mush, quickly replying,

"Yeah, fine, go ahead."

Harry ran off into the distance and Ron decided that he needed to hurry before it got too dark.

With a faint blush, Ron asked Hermione, " I found this place and I wanted you to check it out with me. You don't have to, but I would really like it if you would come."

Hermione answered as sweetly as ever, " Of course I would."

Ron took this as his cue and grabbing her hand, making his ears redden, he ran off with her trailing behind him. They ran into a surrounding clearing and before Hermione could say a word Ron asked her a vital question,

"Do you trust me?"

Hermione was quick with her answer,

" Of course I do, but Ron why are you...?"

She was cut short by the sudden darkness caused by a blindfold being placed over her eyes. She figured it was better to not ask anymore questions and Ron was thankful for it. Leading her by the hand once again, he took her down a path and in front of him was a beautiful scene. Flowers and lush grass surrounded a blue lagoon. A boat with oars were lying on the shore. Ron stood behind her and took the blindfold off of her and heard her gasp in surprise. She turned around and stared at him in confusion and wonder. He once again took her hand, she offered no resistance, and lead her to the boat. A she got seated, Ron finally spoke.

" I need to tell you something, I have needed to get off my chest for awhile now," he started slowly, deliberately, planning out his words, " and I wanted to make it special."

Rowing the boat off of the shore he began paddling and soon was in the middle of the lake. Hermione saw his nervousness and urged him to continue. Gathering up his Gryffindor bravery, he spoke again,

" Since our first year, I always have liked you. I was intimidated by you, and infatuated with you. You scared me because I never had felt the tingling sensation I got when I looked at you, ever before. In second year, the feeling got stronger, as did in third year. In fourth year, I was a prat and I know it. I was jealous of Victor and still am. He got to take the most wonderful girl in the world to the ball, while I was stuck with some dim-witted, snobby, girl. In fifth year, I finally realized that while I did love you, I was in love with you. I was in love with everything about you. Every comment that Malfoy made, made my heart fill with rage for someone who could be so cruel to such a fantastic person. Every imperfection someone accused you of having was what I had fell in love with. I feel in love with you and along with that came these alleged imperfections. I do not see any. I have not noticed any flaws that these people seem to. What I am trying to say is, I love you, am in love with you, and even if you don't love me back, that I will always be there for you. "

He paused and looked at her. She had tears shining in her eyes, awaiting to drop down her face. He wanted to make her feel better by telling her it was alright and everything would be okay. Crickets started creaking in the background and the wind started to blow a light breeze. Birds began to chirp and frogs started to give off their springtime mating calls. All these sounds fused together and created a sort of springtime song.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

She started to speak then stopped. Ron decided to break the awkward silence.

" I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just thought I should tell you, " Ron was really hoping she felt the same way, but he didn't want to push her.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Tears started dropping from her eyes, and Ron suddenly felt bad. He didn't understand why she was crying, but tried to comfort her anyway.

" Don't worry about it, we can still be friends, please don't keep crying, " he said gently, hoping to calm her nerves while wiping the tears away from her face.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

Hermione abruptly stopped crying and took Ron' hands into her own. She then pulled him into a hug and he could feel her body shaking.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

He murmured some comforting words into her ear to get her to calm down.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

She finally stopped and then looked deep into his eyes.

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Ron looked back and he felt a strong connection. He couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips.

** He kissed the girl.**

And to his surprise, Hermione did not resist and when he reluctantly pulled back, they both smiled at each other and finally, she said, " I love you to Ron, always have, always will."


End file.
